Dead Air and Dead Hopes
by LordNighty
Summary: When his backup wasn't there for Tony, others come for the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Unseen black clouds were hovering over one unlucky NCIS agent. He didn't know that, but his life was about to change. Even if the mission was a simple one, to get voiceprints from this wealthy neighborhood, things were not just simple. An NCIS van was there as the agent's backup with two other agents ready to provide cover. What the hell could get wrong? Tony DiNozzo was just in front of a house when he tried one la more time to get a reaction from his two teammates.

"McChatterBox, come on, give the man a word! Talk to me, Probie! Tell me you are there."

Silence. Not even static. Tony had a bad feeling about this. Before knocking on the door, he took out his cell phone to check for signal. Yup, three bars! Things were going great. Or at least he thought so. After knocking on the door, he touched the hidden gun for reassurance. When the door opened, he almost took a step back; only his instinct honed by years of undercover work made him keep a straight face. The man standing in the doorframe was a sleek young man with reptile-cold eyes. Even if his lips were trying to form a friendly smile, something in his gaze kept making Tony's gut churn and scream "danger". But he tried.

"Hello! I just wonder if you can help me. I'm trying to buy a house in this area and I want to meet some of the people from around. Think you can help me, Mr…?"

But the man was just looking at him. Unshaved, with a face carved by a drunken sculptor. Another look was passed and Tony shrugged. If the man wasn't willing to talk, at least he could force him into a reaction. He extended his hand in a friendly gesture.

"You know, this reminds me of a movie I saw a few days ago and a phrase from it. It goes like this: "I have always depended on the kindness of strangers". Vivien Leigh, great actress."

The man moved unexpectedly. His hands moved with the speed of a striking cobra and grabbed his throat.

"Life is a banquet, and most poor suckers are starving to death! Rosalind Russell. I can feel the rats, ya know? And what do you do with a rat? Waste him!"

Shocked by the sudden attack, DiNozzo felt his lungs on fire; the hands around his throat were cutting air supply to his already damaged lungs and he tried in vain to knee the stranger in the groin. The other man just laughed.

"You are in no position to fight back, rat."

He dragged DiNozzo inside the house and slammed the door behind him. With all his remaining strength, Tony half-yelled into the mike:

"Ziva! McGee! Get over here, I'm dying!"

Nothing. Just static. Red flecks of light were playing behind his closed eyelids while his hand was reaching for the gun. The stranger kept the pressure going and there was a glint of madness in his eyes. Tony felt like his last strength was about to end and he made one last attempt to reach the knife hidden in the buckle. To no avail. The man was more powerful and skilled than him. A sharp pain erupted from the back of his head and the world dissolved into nothingness.

*_NCIS surveillance van_*

They just sat there listening to what seemed like a chatterbox. Tony was talking non-stop, making all kind of movie references and famous movie quotes. McGee was fuming on the inside. Why didn't Gibbs pick him for this undercover job? He was sure Tony was not the only one from his team who could do undercover gigs. All McGee wanted was a chance, a chance to prove that he was at least as good as Tony in all business. Come on, how hard could it be to go around a quiet neighbourhood and blab a lot of questions, just to get a few voiceprints? Ziva was hot on his tail when she piped in.

"I do not know why Tony is making such a big fuss over this. He keeps talking and talking like it is no tomorrow, yes?"

"Yeah," sighed McGee. "All I have in my mind now are just movie quotes. God, I'll need a stiff drink after all this blabbering. Maybe if I turn down the volume, we will have a little quiet, huh?"

"Turn it off for ten minutes, Tim. I bet there will be no trouble and we will have a little serenity, as you Americans say."

McGee just flipped the switch to off and took out his laptop. Booting it, he immersed himself in some searching while Ziva took out her phone and began texting.

"Do you think Tony got the job with NCIS for his skills or it was something else, Tim?"

Annoyed, McGee raised his eyes from the display and smirked.

"Don't know, Ziva. He always brags about his undercover work. But I don't think he's overqualified for being SFA. I bet you or me could fill the position without Gibbs noticing."

"But Gibbs always trusts Tony to have his six. And he is always talking about his thinking outside the box, whatever that means. I do not know Tim, but I do remember when he tricked Director David to reveal his hidden plans, right? I just wonder what is behind his masks."

McGee just waved his arms.

"What could be behind the masks? There are masks? Tony makes from time to time lucky guesses and because of them he keeps up his legend. Say, you seem to be interested in him, don't you Ziva?"

"Hey! Do not dare to joke like this. For your information, my boyfriend just proposed, all right?"

"Wow! Congratulations, Ziva! So, have you told Tony yet?"

She threw him one of her Mossad looks and became annoyed.

"What is the matter with you? Why do you always link everything with DiNozzo? I am a mature woman, after all. I do not need to get approval for my actions."

McGee regretted the fact he messed with her.

"Sorry. I just thought you and Tony had some kind of chemistry between the two of you."

"No chemistry, McGee! We are just friends. Good friends!"

* _Inside the house_ *

Her "friend" was fighting for his life. Even if his strength was fading, he still wouldn't let go of his life. Suddenly, a loud crash and a few popping sounds were heard. A hot thick liquid splashed on his face and the pressure around his throat was gone. He fought to open his eyes, wondering what was going on. A small vial was put under his nostrils and a sharp scent made him open his eyes wide. An unfamiliar face was hovering over him; a man, from the Middle East, if he was right, with dark and dangerous eyes. His lips were pressed together in a thin line. A nasty looking pistol with a silencer in his hand proved he was no ordinary man. Turning his head, Tony saw the one who attacked him lying still; a small hole between his eyes told a story about the unfortunate end that met him. He tried to rise, but his saviour kept him down.

"Shalom, Agent DiNozzo. Take it easy; you suffered a blow in the head. You may feel a little nauseous."

He managed to get into a sitting position and his brain kicked in. His eyes adjusted to the dim light and recognized the man standing near him.

"Well-well-well, if it isn't a ghost from the past. Officer Ben Gidon. Came to finish the job started by your friend, Officer Rivkin?"

Malachi Ben Gidon grinned with a cruel smile.

"Rivkin was no friend of mine, DiNozzo. The fool was working against orders just to prove he was someone to be afraid of. No, I came here under direct orders from Director David."

He pulled out the surveillance microphone from beneath DiNozzo's shirt and crushed it under his boot.

"Don't worry, Agent DiNozzo. There is no one on the other end."

DiNozzo growled and tried to hit him.

"You bastard! You killed my partners!"

Blocking his clumsy attempt, Malachi pressed on his collarbone. Painfully.

"I didn't kill any of your partners, Agent DiNozzo. But try and think why neither of them responded to your distress call. Your loyalties are nice, but they're directed at the wrong people. Do you know what they are doing right now, Agent DiNozzo? Agent McGee is browsing the Internet and Agent David is texting her fiancé. They turned the communication off."

Tony felt like being punched in the gut. Even if this seemed like manipulation by Director David, the feeling was still there. Malachi shook his head.

"You don't believe me, Agent DiNozzo. That is good. Trust no one! But we have proof of this. You can either report them and let them have what's in store for them after the IA investigation, then watch your team crumble or…"

Tony didn't like that. After all, they were his friends. But even so, if Malachi was right, what they had done to him was bad. So bad that he didn't comprehend the full blast of it. Wait! Did Malachi suggest there was another way?

"OK Mal, give me the cup of poison. What's the alternative?"

It was the moment Mossad Officer Malachi Ben Gidon was expecting. He smiled and took out a phone from his pocket.

"In its memory there is only one number. Only one man is to respond and, even though you made a fool of him, he grew fond of your abilities. So, what do you think, Agent DiNozzo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tony just stood there and looked at Malachi and the cursed phone.

"So, how will you explain all this, Mal? A dead American won't look good in your report. Or will it?"

"Let me worry about that, Agent DiNozzo. His death won't be mourned by anyone. He was just an animal, driven in life by lust and his deranged mind."

Tony extended his hand and Malachi dropped the phone into it.

"Take your time, Agent DiNozzo. Ask your team for an explanation about that dead air time. Or not."

"What are you, the new Yoda?" Tony laughed.

"Your sense of humor is not something I understand, Agent DiNozzo. But if you give a chance to what Director David has to say, maybe you will enlighten me on this."

He helped Tony to get on his feet. Tony stopped him and looked straight into his eyes.

"Call me Tony, Mal. You saved my life; even if I don't know why, I owe you one. And I dare to quote Mr. Bogart: "Mal, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship". So, what's next?"

"Just go, Tony! Trust your instincts. Call whenever you are ready."

* _NCIS van_ *

Tony opened the door startling the two. Ziva quickly put away her phone and McGee snapped the laptop's lid shut. Tony couldn't look at them; it was heartbreaking to discover that what he suspected was true. God damn it, he just wished Malachi wasn't right about what they were doing when he was fighting for his life. He just growled, "Let's go back!" and during the way back to the Navy Yard he just sat there quietly. Ziva exchanged a few glances with McGee, but the twitching of Tony's jaws warned her not to disturb him. The van wasn't completely stopped when Tony got out and headed straight to the elevator. They didn't stand a chance catching up with him before the doors closed; the elevator had moved only a few meters when Tony slammed his hand hard on the emergency stop button and he stood there, motionless. His fists were clenching and unclenching, wanting to smash something, to take away the pain he was feeling. What was he supposed to do? How was he to explain this to Gibbs? Why had they turned off the communication? Did they hate him so much? Oh well, one way out of this. He took out the phone and looked at it one more time. Taking a deep breath, he called the number, the only one from the card. The voice from the other end of the line was cold and dangerous, but Tony was Tony and for him, life was just another way of having fun, when necessary.

"This is Agent Meatball speaking. Tell me, did I call the special line of the Grim Reaper?"

"Very good, Agent DiNozzo. Indeed, some people call me the Reaper, but they are the ones who are not worthy of living."

"Hello, Daddy David! So, how's the weather in Tel Aviv? Got any rain lately? How's the doorman of your agency? Did you remember to wash the windows? Last time I was there, they were a bit too dusty for my taste. Oh, did you also wash the alley in the front? I know I dusted it off, thanks to someone we both know."

"Cut the small talk, will you?" snapped Eli David.

"Sheesh, I was just trying to be polite. It is a part of who I am, you know that."

Eli David chuckled, genuinely amused.

"Agent DiNozzo, last time I fell for your antics put me in an embarrassing position. I won't repeat the same mistake; believe me. Are you willing to talk?"

Tony closed his eyes.

"I guess you didn't send ol' Mal just to create a way of communication between the two of us."

"Would you have come if I had sent you an invitation?"

Tony sighed. The Director of Mossad wasn't someone who could be easily deflected. But he was ready to defend his reputation.

"Well, considering the fact that the last time you had invited me to your little kingdom things were a little awkward for me, let's just say I just called to say I don't love you."

"I like that. Can I quote you sometimes? OK, let's drop the pleasantries and get straight to business. I can call Leon and ask him to set up a meeting in the MTAC. Just to remember the old times, you know. And maybe you will hear my proposition. How's that?"

That would put him at a crossroad in his life; Tony knew that for sure. Who knew, maybe his future depended on his answer. But looking deep inside his soul, he realized things could never be the same. Especially after what his team members had done earlier. Reporting this would not help, not the team. McGee would be send back to Cyber Crimes and Ziva would be reassigned somewhere else. And what would Gibbs say? That Tony failed at being SFA having a team that was ready to cut off communication with him and leave him high and dry? Eli was waiting patiently at the other end of the line. He was an old dog in this business and knew when to push or when to pull. Tony shrugged.

"YOLO, Director David!"

To say Eli David was confused was an understatement. What was DiNozzo talking about? He got his answer soon.

"You Only Live Once, Director! Call the Toothpick; I bet he is anxious to get rid of me."

"Then he is a fool, Anthony! You are a great agent and I'm sure you'll like what I am about to propose to you."

A low growl was heard through the line. After all, Tony had recently seen the engagement ring on the finger of a woman he secretly loved and knew he had lost her for good.

"I don't fancy proposals, Director David! I kinda like… oh, whatever. See ya live!"

He knew it was rude to hang up on a man who had so much power, but he just couldn't help it. Pressing back the button, he was ready to face the music. Oh, they there were, surrounding Gibbs and looking at him like nothing happened. Gibbs watched his second in command with a heavy stare.

"Mind telling me what's that all about, DiNozzo? You were in that elevator for twelve minutes. Doing some maintenance job on it?"

He just pocketed the phone and gave them the "DiNozzo Smile"; his masks were back on his face.

"Just an old friend on the phone. Trying to reminisce the times we had."

He smirked. Ziva gave him a poisonous glare. McGee's tongue was itching.

"What, Tony? Haven't you talked enough today and now you decide it is time to talk some more?"

He wasn't ready for the dark look thrown at him by Tony. It took all the strength for Tony not to trip him over in the middle of the bullpen and choke him like he had been choked earlier.

"Why, McDeadAir, why so grumpy? Didn't the trip outside ease your ego?"

Gibbs frowned. Something was amiss here. Tony was beyond sarcasm now, for one who knew him. Somehow his masks slipped for a heartbeat and he saw something unsettling in his SFA . But the moment passed and Gibbs was ready to tell Tony to get back to work and write a report when Leon Vance exited his office and looked at them. _What did Vance want_, Gibbs asked himself. But Vance had an agenda of his own. He just got off the phone with Eli David.

"Agent DiNozzo, a word with you. I'm sure Gibbs can spare you for a few minutes."

Tony started to climb the stairs when Gibbs got behind him. Vance wasn't about to take advantage of one of his team members again. The ex-Director used Tony once and that was enough. But Vance wasn't going to let him come so easily.

"Didn't you hear me calling Agent DiNozzo's name? Or do you want to baby-sit him some more?"

"What do you want with my agent, Leon?"

"Your agent? Did you forget I am the Director of this agency? It is my agent first of all."

Gibbs' shoulders rose and he knew he was dismissed. He gave Tony one last look.

"DiNozzo, you know my door is always open, right?"

He didn't answer.

*_ Bullpen, one hour later _*

Tony descended the stairs and all eyes locked on him. The heaviest stare came from Gibbs but the grizzled face had an unreadable expression.

"Care to enlighten us, DiNozzo? Or did you accept another deep cover mission?"

"Yes Tony," Ziva piped in, "the last time you kept secrets from the team didn't end well for neither of us."

As if he had to be forced to remember that! Tony just kept his gaze neutral. Gibbs was almost bursting with concern; no, scratch that, with curiosity.

"Didn't you hear your team members, DiNozzo?"

"Yes, I did hear them! Geez, can't a guy have some privacy around here?"

"What was that, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs, the grizzly attitude emerging from deep within. He had always been bad at communication; too often his words were harsh and cruel. "Too good for us to talk, huh? Did I give you too many head-slaps to cause amnesia and you forgot to talk?"

Tony was saved by the arrival of Abby. Or he thought he was. The forensic scientist was mad clutching the broken microphone in her hands.

"Anthony DiNozzo! What have you done to my baby? What do you think this is, some plaything? God, why do I always have to clean after your mess?"

That stung! From all of the people inside the NCIS building, never ever Tony expected this barbed words to come from her. Then he realized Abby didn't know he had to fight for his life and the microphone was collateral damage. He was about to speak, but Abby beat him to it.

"Tell him, Gibbs! He must understand once and for all that my babies are not toys. You break them, you pay for them."

Unknowingly, they were making his decision easier. Bit by bit, they were hammering the nail into the coffin of his career at the NCIS. Not even one of them bothered to ask him how he got the marks around the neck or the bruise under the left ear. He breathed. Heavily. Ziva had the courage to come near him.

"I worry about you, Tony. Is there a problem? Then come and talk to us, yes? Do not go into another undercover mission without talking to us. We must have your six."

The nerve! Tony felt a twitch in the corner of his mouth.

"You MUST? Funny, Agent David! When we're in the field, I have your six not because of obligation, but because of friendship. I have McGee's six because of friendship. You say I should come and talk to you? How ironic, Agent David. Were you or Agent McGee ready to talk to me today?"

He got up from the chair and stopped right in front of her. His eyes were empty and Ziva felt a shiver of cold ran down her spine. And since when did Tony start calling her "Agent David"?

"It is over!" Turning to Gibbs, he put the badge, I.D. and the gun on his desk.

"I'm sorry, but it's for the best! Goodbye, Gibbs!"

Gibbs responded quickly.

"What are you doing, Tony?"

Now the concern in his tone was obvious. But it was too little and too late.

"Home, Gibbs! I asked for reassignment. Don't ask; it was my decision. I'll talk to you later."

And he was off, letting Gibbs look at him on the way to the elevator. A heavy silence fell over the bullpen. Ziva and McGee looked at each other and gulped. Something was coming, something bad. The dreaded moment started when Gibbs spinned around and his eyes got a murderous gleam in them.

"Anyone care to enlighten me what's got into Tony? And start talking. Right. Now."

They didn't know what was happening so they kept their silence. Gibbs stormed up the stairs like a mad bull. Vance was in for a long and loud talk.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't just go home and drown his misery in whisky. He sought the only friend who was always there for him. His steps carried him into Autopsy. Ducky sat on a chair, reading something from what appeared to be an ancient book, with leather-bound covers. He quickly rose when he saw Tony.

"Young Anthony, you do appear a little shaken. Did you get into another fight with Jethro?"

Tony dropped into a chair in the corner of the He rubbed his face as if he was washing away painful thoughts before responding.

"No, Duck! Tell me one thing, please. If you were counting for backup from your own team and the salvation came from someone who was not your friend and then you found out your team cut off communication with you… what would you do? I mean, Ducky… come on! What am I supposed to believe? Am I so hated? Does my life mean nothing to them?"

Ducky was shocked. Tony was showing his real self, no masks involved. But what he was saying… that's heavy stuff. Covering his shock, he took out a bottle of whisky and poured a little of amber liquid into two glasses. Nodding, Tony took the glass and raised it; he was looking at the light through the glass. Ducky was a patient man; if Tony were to talk, he could wait.

"All my time in the force I had everyone's sixes. I didn't do it just because the regulations were written that way; I just did it because it felt like a right thing to be done. And here we are now! A simple mission, collecting voiceprints and puff! Things go to hell and back!"

He gulped the whisky and made a gesture for a refill, which Ducky obliged.

"So Duck, my friends, my team mates were supposed to have my back, to be there for me if the situation requested it. But no, they were too busy browsing the Internet and texting their loved ones. And the stupid me was there, fighting for my life and praying to all the known deities so I could keep my life. A life that was worth zilch to them. Then things go boom and there comes the cavalry! One Mossad Officer comes to the rescue and drops a bomb in my lap – guess who wants to talk with me?"

Things were starting to make sense. And Ducky was already nursing one hell of an ice block in his stomach. He understood what Tony was saying and felt sick. What kind of friends turned off communication? And the part about the Mossad… God, what was Tony getting into?

"Now, Anhony… did you report such a shameful action of your team to Jethro?"

"Why should I do that? So he could see I have failed at being SFA? So he could see that in the eyes of my co-workers I am someone expendable? Don't think so, Duck! Anyway, here's the catch: Eli David, you know him, the Director of Mossad, the guy I made an ass of the last time he tried to interrogate me, wants my butt thrown into a game I still don't comprehend. And guess what? I've said yes."

"Oh my! Anthony, what about your job at the NCIS?" Ducky asked.

"Job? What job? A job in which I thought my teammates had my six and in reality they were too busy entertaining themselves with something else? No thanks, Duck."

"And Jethro? Does he know about the inexcusable actions of your team?"

Tony smiled and waved his hand.

"Nope! I won't tear the team apart more than I've already done. Knowing him, he'll just fire the two of them and there will be no Team Gibbs anymore. Therefore, the only one who must bow out of this is none other than Anthony DiNozzo."

Ducky sighed. He knew Tony had complete and utter trust in him, but things were too ugly to be kept under the lid. But Tony already predicted his thoughts.

"Ducky, please. Let them be! I will be out of their lives for good and who knows, maybe I'll be better someplace else."

Ducky raised the glass in toast.

"That doesn't mean I won't give them a hard time, Anthony. And no, this is not negotiable."

*_ Tony's apartment _*

He was packing a few shirts when he heard the knocking at the door. The time to face the puppeteer had come. Gibbs was beyond mad and his eyes gleamed with a murderous rage.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, DiNozzo?" Gibbs roared.

"Please! My neighbors don't like this kind of music, Gibbs."

"_Gibbs"_?Not "_Boss"_? Uh-oh, things were looking grim. Never ever Gibbs thought his SFA would call him anything else than "_Boss_". When he heard Tony calling him "_Gibbs_", he knew the decision had been made. He just let himself fall on the couch.

"Tony", he started, "what's going on?"

"It's time for me to move on, that's what. You know me, Gibbs. I never stayed more than two years in the same place and with NCIS I'm past that time. Way past!"

Gibbs felt it was something more and his investigator skills kicked in.

"Something your team members had done? Because if that's the case, I'll have their skins on a stick. What happened today, Tony? Why so sudden the need to move on?"

Tony stopped and went to the kitchen. Retrieving two beers from the fridge, he returned and handed one to his former boss. He knew how to throw him out of the tracks.

"Nope, nothing like that. It's more like I'm tired of my perpetual game with one of my colleagues and there is a rule against what I've had in mind, if you get my point."

Gibbs sighed. Sooner or later that topic was about to raise its head. He toyed with the etiquette of the bottle.

"I swear you will be the death of me, DiNozzo. Relationships between partners don't work and I am the living proof. Ya know, after the Somalia I was sure you were ready to throw Rule 12 out the window and follow your heart. Why didn't you?"

"A lot of things were at the stake. I didn't want to hurt her; she still remembered how I killed her lover. When I was about to give the chase, she was already taken."

"You didn't kill Rivkin! You defended yourself."

"Yeah, tell her that! There are still lingering feelings of hate and revenge; I can feel them. So it's time for me to move on."

"Like hell it is! Don't give me that crap; I won't buy it. What is the real reason?"

Well, Tony thought, Gibbs didn't buy the story, even though it was half-true. But no way was he to tell him about the little treason of his former teammates.

"Just let it go, Gibbs! Just admit it's time for me to move on, OK? Maybe I will return, if not to your team, then maybe to another."

At that moment, Gibbs just knew he had lost it. His best agent wasn't to be turned. It was time to let him go. His hand moved towards Tony's head but, instead of the expected head-slap, he just grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"You always have a place in my team, Tony. You know that. Whatever you do, keep me informed. Make me proud!"

And he was out. He didn't want his agent to see the tears glittering in his eyes. He swore to himself to unravel the reason behind Tony's leaving and he just felt it had something to do with the other members of the team. Meanwhile, Tony just dropped the box he was about to pack and angrily kicked the bottle, shattering it against the wall. His path was chosen and it wasn't a bright one. When he heard knocking again, he thought Gibbs forgot something. But it was not Gibbs but McGee. Shocked of what he was seeing, McGee stuttered.

"T-Tony? What are you doing? Why are you leaving?"

Time for a little venting. After all, McGee wasn't there when Tony needed his backup.

"Why the hell do you care, Agent McGee? You have your wish granted; the path to SFA is open for you. Who knows, maybe Vance is already filling the papers for it?"

Taken aback by the sudden rage, McGee just gulped. What was wrong with Tony? And why this accusation? It's true, McGee wanted to become an SFA, but not over Tony. After all, he was already an SFA under Tony, during Gibbs' hiatus, but… wait a minute, was Tony trying to say something about those times?

"Look, I know I wasn't fair with you during the time I acted as an SFA, but you got to understand, you weren't the easiest to work with."

The second beer bottle, half empty, followed the first and shattered on the wall, spewing foam and shards around the apartment.

"I know! I wasn't Gibbs, you all reminded me about it every day. But what I did today has nothing to do with those times. Tell me Agent McGee, what did you find on the Internet when I was busy fighting for my life? What were you looking for? Maybe "How to become an SFA – The Idiots Guide?" And what was the little ex-Mossad doing? Texting her lover? Telling him to watch out when around me, 'cause I had already killed one of her boyfriends before? What were you thinking when you turned off communications? Wait! Don't answer, because I don't care. You know where is the door, Agent McGee. Sayonara!"

Wait, what? When Tony returned to the van, he didn't say a word. McGee just stood there, frozen. Tony was in danger and his backup wasn't there? God, what had they done?

"I said "Sayonara", Agent McGee. Or do you want to translate it in some other language? How about 'Goodbye'? 'Get lost'? 'Scram'? Just go, McGee. Even if I don't have a gun any longer, I might be tempted to do to you what had been done to me and choke you and hit you in the head. This time, there won't be anyone coming to the rescue. Just. Go!"

Silently, McGee made a coward's retreat. He was planning to let Tony cool off for a while and then have a real talk with him. He was frightened and ashamed of his actions. What would Gibbs do to him when he found out? There wasn't a hole on the face of the Earth that he could hide in from the revenge of the former marine.

Tony was half-expecting the arrival of the other team member. The things were about to get heated up more than ever before. He was correct. Not even twenty minutes passed after Tim's departure and Ziva let herself into his apartment like she owned the place. Her eyes were veiled with fury.

""Tony, what are you doing? Why this need for you to depart? Is it because of my engagement?"

Tony threw his hands into the air, with a look of defeat.

"Here we go again, Ziva! For your information, the Earth is not flat and the Sun doesn't spin around our planet. Your getting engaged has nothing to do with my decision, OK?"

She came closer, anger radiating from her. But for one, Tony felt nothing for her. What had been there for her before was gone after the present day. His eyes got a predator's gleam.

"What do you mean, Tony? I saw you today after spending one whole hour in the MTAC with Vance and who knows who else. I think I deserve an explanation!"

"An explanation, Agent David? OK, I'll give you one: I can no longer work with people who were supposed to have my back and they didn't. You didn't know, but back there in the field I was attacked. I was half dead until someone came to my rescue and yet you didn't hear a thing. I wonder why!"

She stumbled on her feet. What? Someone attacked Tony? Dawning realization washed over her. After all, it was her idea to turn off communication with him. And Tony… she had never wished to see this in his eyes. Emptiness was all there was. Not even a feeling, almost as if he was looking at a total stranger. She didn't have to wonder why; she knew the answer.

"I did it again, right Tony? One mistake and it is over."

He didn't need to ease her guilt. He was beyond that point.

"You can say that, Agent David. Gibbs doesn't know and I won't tell him. But be careful next time when you decide to pull the same stunt. Maybe next time there won't be anyone to rescue the unfortunate team member you put in danger. Have a nice day, Agent David. Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

She knew a dismissal when she heard one. After one last look at a stone-faced Tony, she got out. Her tears started to flow on her way back to the car, but it was too late. Anthony DiNozzo was out of her life. And she was the one to chase him away.


	4. Chapter 4

* _Two months later, at an undisclosed_ _location_*

He hit the floor grinding his teeth. His body ached and a dull paint engulfed him. He got up and grinned.

"Again. Again, I've said."

His instructor grinned with a crooked smile. He was just so happy to oblige. Behind the mirror glass, Eli smiled at Malachi.

"He is a machine, Officer Ben Gidon. Every day, from dawn to dusk, he's here, getting his butt kicked. He seems to enjoy this type of punishment, from an outsider's view. But you know what, Malachi? He is learning. Two weeks ago he couldn't even touch Moishe. Last night I saw the bruises Moishe had on his ribs. Tell me Malachi, what drives you to do your job?"

Malachi swallowed. Hard. After all, this was the Director of Mossad, a man who hold powers of life or death over him. But he decided to be honest.

"The need to protect others. The need to feel wanted, to take away the pain that could descend on my people."

"That's one way to say it. But in his case, what drives him is the need to prove himself. He doesn't care if he lives or dies, he just keeps going. And this, my friend, is the path of a supreme warrior. To tell you the truth, I am afraid of what I am creating. He is a damn good investigator. He is becoming a fight machine, a war god. I am almost scared to appoint him to the position requested at the meeting, but we have no choice. After he is done here, send him to my office."

* _Eli David's office, few hours later_ *

Wiping the crimson blotches from his face with a bloody towel, Tony made way and entered the office without bothering to knock. He had a strange pleasure in making Eli David go mad. But not this time, Eli was expecting him.

"Oh, Anthony! Keep doing that with Moishe and all that is going to be left from your face is just a memory."

"Don't involve my face in this, Director. I won't let it and you date and you know it. What is the meeting for?"

Eli took out from the drawer something and handed it to Tony. It was a balaclava mask.

"Anthony, my job is not to protect you or to help you heal the feelings, my job is to shatter all that's left from the former you. So, put on the mask and do not speak when my visitor arrives."

Waiting in the dark corner of the office, Tony was busy remembering all the things that drove him over the cliff. Everything was going great until his team members decided to let the ball slide over the fence and leave him without backup. All was ancient history now, from his point of view. His path in life was chosen and there was no turning back from it now. When the door opened and he saw the person entering, it took all his strength not to jump and get the throat of the newcomer between his hands; that's because none other than Ray Cruz made his entrance. The slimy CIA agent didn't acknowledge him but made eye contact with the Mossad Director.

"Director David."

"Raymond Cruz. What do you have for me?"

"There is a little interference in the plans. Jonas Cobb is out of control and started a chase after the Project's initiators. So far, CIA, FBI and NCIS don't have a valid start, but it's just a matter of time before they get a hot trail. What should we do?"

"We? There's no 'we', field operative Cruz. Mossad hasn't supplied a trainer for 'Operation Frankenstein'; therefore Cobb is your problem. Tell me Raymond, did Ziva suspect your involvement in this special project?"

"No, Director. She is kept out of the loop, but I don't know how long I can do this. She is getting curious about my knowledge of the 'Port to Port Killer', as NCIS calls it."

"This is your problem, agent Cruz."

Eli took an envelope from another drawer before handing it to Cruz.

"Here. The price asked by you for the intel. Be aware agent Cruz, there are forces outside the 'Frankenstein' that can't be controlled."

Flipping over the lid, Cruz managed to get a glimpse of money. As if on cue, Tony started to whistle the theme song from _Kill Bill_, getting nothing more than a fugitive look from the CIA agent on his way out. Eli smiled.

"Very good, Anthony! You planted a beacon, right?"

"Part of my charm, Director. Part of my charm."

* _One month_ _later, near a church_*

The black limo was parked inconspicuously at some distance from the church entrance. Dressed in black cargo pants, a black hoodie and combat boots, Tony was leaning on the front hood. Near him, dressed in a white suit, Eli David kept his face unreadable. He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"You know Anthony, it's your show. See the building over there? On the roof, Officer Tuvia holds a sniper rifle and awaits your order. She will obey you, no matter what. Or almost no matter what in case you have the thoughts of getting me in the crosshairs."

"She's your daughter, Director. She's your last living child. Why do you want to make her a widow? What kind of parent are you? "

"A terrible one, Anthony! You should know that, your father was like me. But his motivations were different."

Banging his fists on the hood, Tony felt the impulse of ordering Officer Tuvia to take the shot at Eli David. But he just knew the order would be ignored. Eli wasn't done yet.

"I am a terrible father. When it was time for me to choose, I chose her sniper abilities over dancing. Krav Maga over horse riding. Pain over childhood's joy. So I was and I am a terrible father, Anthony DiNozzo. And you are not like me, because I would already give the order for the kill shot."

Tears were streaming down his face. There she was, dressed in white, her bridal dress. And near her there was that slime ball Cruz, acting as if it was the most important day of his life.

"Tell me Director, he is using her, right?"

"Yes Anthony, he is. He wants to accede and he's using my daughter for that. He is trading confidential information for money. 'Kings may love treason, but the traitor hate'!

. What do you intend to do?"

"Nothing. She chose her way as I chose mine. Let's go Director, there is nothing waiting for me in this town anymore. My destiny awaits me."

"One more thing before turning the team over to you, Anthony. I am a man who does nothing for free and you know that. You owe me a favor from now on."

An apex predator smile lighted Tony's face.

"Director, consider our situation in the following way: you caught a tiger by its tail. That favor I owe you… is the insurance. You can hold the tiger's tail and it won't attack you. Use that favor and you're letting the tail go. Guess what the tiger will do?"

"Yes, indeed! I like my chances, Anthony. I love the tiger. Even if its tail is in my hand."

Tony left the following morning. He left his former life, friends and everything behind. The only friend who knew something about him was Jimmy Palmer. But despite this, Tony just knew he would return and cross the paths again with his former friends.

Before he embarked the plane, he gave an order. A life shattering one. For the first time in his life, Tony ordered the death of another man. Jonas Cobb was shot before he could endanger the lives of any of his former friends. That feeling of utmost power scared Tony. Nobody should have such a power over another man's life, even if it was a bad person. It was a dirty job, but somebody had to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

* _Two years_ _later_ *

Gibbs was in one of his moods again and everybody tried to stay away from him, but to no avail. Gone were the head slaps and instead there was just the wounded bear attitude. Five probationary agents came and went like leaves in the wind and only his current SFA was brave enough to come near him. Cassie Yeats was Gibbs' choice for the SFA because he knew McGee didn't qualify for the position and Ziva had still a lot to learn. He didn't want anyone to find out, but it was Tony's choice to put Cassie Yeats in that position and if there was anything Gibbs always valued, it was the "DiNozzo thinking". Not a single day passed without Gibbs thinking about his former SFA, his former friend. He still wasn't sure what drove him away, but it had something to do with McGee and Ziva; call it a hunch, but after watching Ducky treating them with cold professional attitude, he was sure it had to be something they'd done. And what about Palmer? He was treating them with nothing more than discontent, talking to them only when needed. He tried talking with Ducky, but the elderly M.E. shrugged him away, showing without words he wouldn't get anything about Tony from him. Next, he tried questioning Vance about DiNozzo, getting only harsh words and subtle warnings in exchange. The last try was made with Palmer and he cornered the young assistant. To his surprise, Palmer resisted all his questions and glares, making him frustrated to the max. Where the hell was DiNozzo? With the coffee clutched in his hand, he made way into the bullpen. Cassie was the only one who could 'smell' his mood and deflect it, but not today. He was on the warpath again because the actual case was different from any other. The brutal murder of two Navy ensigns looked like nothing extraordinary, but there was something fishy about the whole affair. Needless to say, Cassie was the first to discover the connection between one of the victims and Al-Shabaab and that worried him. There was no agency that would like having cases involving terrorism, but they were inevitable. Vance watched from above and sighed. Gibbs wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"Agent Gibbs, a word with you, if you please."

Stopping short, Gibbs just growled. His entire attitude changed and the wounded grizzly appeared instead. Deciding not to make a scene, Gibbs got upstairs.

"What's going on, Leon? Why the sudden urge to talk with me? Ya think I'm in the mood for a talk? Well I'm not! So?"

"Just shut up and listen, Gibbs! Just listen once in your life! You and your team are to pack and head straight to the airport. There is already a plane waiting for you. You are en route to an undisclosed location on a special request. The only reason why you were requested is because of the ties between the current case victims and the Al-Shabaab. Try keeping your tongue on a short leash, 'cause the team handling this won't be like a bunch of LEOs, ready to do anything just to please you. Get it? "

"Ya think? What the hell are you getting us into, Leon? What is it you aren't telling me?"

"Oh, you'll see! By the way, the presence of Jimmy Palmer was also requested."

Now that was a shock!

* _Inside the plane, during the flight_ *

They kept their silence. Only Ducky and Palmer, seated at the end of the plane were talking, in a low and peaceful voice. Palmer was showing something to Ducky from his tablet. Ducky was smiling. Gibbs watched them; Ducky lost his smile when DiNozzo departed NCIS. He just wished that smile had returned. Cassie lowered her gaze; a dark memory kept flashing in her mind: Tony, with a bottle of beer in his hand, smiling without humour: 'Tell ya Cass, get your own six covered 'cause you won't have it covered by them.' What was he talking about? Cassie wasn't stupid; she saw the way Ducky and Palmer were treating the two other members of the team and this was ringing bells inside her head. She took a moment to gather her thoughts about them. Timothy McGee? Nice kid, a little green behind the ears. Too much of overconfidence, too much of a lingering feeling towards her after she got the SFA job from Gibbs. Ziva Cruz? She was ex-Mossad, overconfident to the point of insolence. But she had never questioned any of her orders. But why was the memory of Tony bugging her? Gibbs wasn't one to be approached about Tony DiNozzo and the others… well, the others were just out of the loop. Abby Sciuto, their forensic scientist, had nothing more than malice and anger for Tony's departure and she said she would never forgive him for doing so. Oh well, maybe after they closed the current case, Ducky would give her some more information. She just knew Ducky and Palmer were keeping tabs on DiNozzo.

Gibbs shifted his position on the chair. He wasn't a fan of planes, too much time up in the air without nothing solid under his feet. What the hell was this assignment all about? Too much secrecy, he hated that. God, he just wished Tony was here with him; the former SFA could pop answers from the thin air with nothing else than a few well placed questions. He wouldn't admit it, but for Tony he would gladly break the rules, all of them, just to get him back on the team. But Tony was gone, nobody knew where. Or if they knew, they weren't telling them.

McGee was trying to sleep. He was now content with the fact that he didn't make it to SFA position. He hated to admit it, but Cassie was SFA material, almost as good as Tony. God, he missed DiNozzo! Who would have thought that a thing meant as a joke could do so much damage? His mind wouldn't let him forget the dreaded confrontation between him and Tony after the operation. Would he have a chance to make things right?

Ziva was alone. Alone with her thoughts. She jumped into the marriage boat hoping to fill the void she felt inside her. Ray Cruz was the best choice; no one else was there for her. Oh, but someone was there for her all the time, she was just too blind to see it. After all, would Ray go to Somalia just to save her? She doubted that. But Tony just kept flirting, dozing in an out of it. Why hadn't he acted? She was ready to be with him. She realized that even after killing Rivkin, he was there to keep her safe, to keep her out of harm's way. And puff! One mistake and he was gone forever from her life. Looking back, she realized she didn't really love Ray; he was just a distraction in her life. When she tried to find Tony, the trail went cold. She even called Officer Ben Gidon, but he was cold as ice when he heard what was it about. The plane began its descent.

_ * Undisclosed building, night time *_

When they arrived inside the lobby, they were amazed. The building had a military air, but there were no uniforms around. An elderly gentleman stood at a desk, looking at them. Gibbs took reigns.

"Looking for the one in charge. We're NCIS!"

The man just stood there, gawking at them. There was steel hidden in his eyes as if he had seen things older than him passing by. He opened a folder.

"Oh yes, NCIS team, from DC. Well, 'the one in charge' you are looking for is unknown to me. What I do know is you are to report on the third floor, the Black One. Let's get things rolling and make you all the access cards. You know that you'll spend a few days around here, do you?"

Taking pictures and credentials was going great until Palmer got in line. He took out his wallet and showed something to the guardian. The old man smiled.

"Well sonny, didn't know you're an insider. You know the drill, go straight to the elevator."

Two mean looking individuals guarded the elevator. But Palmer just showed them that something from his wallet and they stepped aside, granting him passage. The rest of the NCIS team just looked at him going through.

When they managed to get past the security and the elevator guardians, their elevator ride went smooth. That is until they got to the third floor and the doors opened. Now that was a sight to behold. The floor was big, divided by nothing; there were offices scattered around, with file cabinets and other heavy cabinets. Eight people were working and neither of them acknowledged their entrance. Only when the ninth appeared they looked at the NCIS members. The newcomer had a nerdy attitude and his clothes were baggy. His heavy glasses gave him a non-threatening appearance, but there was something in him that would put you on guard.

"Good evening! Welcome to the Special Task Force Unit! Your credentials were checked and you were vouched for, so let me introduce you to a few of the team members; mostly, the ones you will be working with. Meet Paul Levesque, the Cerebral Assassin. Makis Betounikos, a.k.a. Azazel. Oleg Taktarov, known as Executioner. Isabelle Braga, the Silent Death. Ozawa Changchien, the Hanzo. Oscar Guettirez, a.k.a. Loco Cabron. Omar Aziz, the Peacemaker. John McCormick, the Tracker. And yours truly, Michael Deak. I am known as the Dealer. Don't bother introducing yourself, we know who you are."

The Cerebral Assassin, as Paul was known, snickered.

"The backstabbers!"


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs was taken aback by the snide remark. These people didn't know them and they were already trading insults? Something made him spin around and look at this team. He couldn't help but notice the blushes on Ziva and McGee's faces and their lowered gazes. What the hell was this all about? The Dealer, as he introduced himself, chuckled.

"Assassin, keep your mouth at bay or you will get a bad case of ass-whooping on your hands. Can it!"

"Yes sir, whatever you say, sir!"

Ducky was baffled. Those guys were acting like they knew some things were not right. But after all, didn't Mr. Palmer tell him about this team? Didn't Mr. Palmer tell him about the way they acted, about the dynamic between them? Oh, the NCIS team would have their hands full. Gibbs wasn't one to step aside from a challenge.

"What the hell was that? Did you just call us 'backstabbers'? Do you know us?"

He tried to get closer to that Levesque character but one big scary guy rised from the desk nearby. He spoke with a strong Russian accent.

"Agent Gibbs of NCIS, I am Oleg Taktarov. Do not speak badly and do not threaten any of my colleagues, I am known to have a short fuse."

Blue eyes clashed with black ones, to no avail. Taktarov was a well-trained guy, but he also had the advantage of emotional pain. His eyes were at first blank, showing no emotions at all. Gibbs shrugged; he wasn't one to back away from confrontation, but the eyes of Taktarov were too much to bear. The depths of pain in the Russian's eyes were something to behold. But there was something more – Gibbs did recognize the threat. Taktarov could rip his head off, literally, and move on like nothing happened without any remorse. What was this team?

The Dealer smiled.

"OK, NCIS, time to be shown your place. You get the six desks on the right. You have your access cards, don't wander into places you don't know, ask if you are not sure."

And he was off like a smoke. McGee growled.

"Well, that worked well. There is no love between us and I wonder why."

The answer came from Isabelle Braga, a raven-haired five-foot-six-inches pack of sarcasm.

"Look who's talking! You are here because of the two victims from the Navy and that's all. Gee, I wonder how did you make our boss keep you in the loop."

"Your boss?" asked Gibbs. "Where is he? And who is he?"

Isabelle was again the one to answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know? In the meantime, take Mr. Motherboard and Mrs. Mossad and take a sit at your designated desks. I was informed earlier today that Doctor Mallard and Mr. Palmer are to be escorted to the fourth level. Would you two gentlemen be so kind and follow me?"

Jimmy was busy talking with Omar Aziz, but he did look up and grinned. Shocking everyone, his words were:

"Of course Isabelle, I would follow you anywhere!"

Getting a raised eyebrow from Gibbs and a look of warning for his blatant disrespect from Ducky, he didn't miss Isabelle answering him.

"Watch your mouth, Jimmy! We have audience today!"

The three of them exited leaving behind a totally baffled Team Gibbs. Cassie Yeates was the first one to recover as she dragged Gibbs aside.

"Gibbs, I don't know what's going on here, but I gotta tell you something, like it or not. When I had my last beer with Tony, he did warn me to have my six covered by myself and only myself. Do you happen to know what's that all about? 'Cause I'll be damned if I do."

Yup, Yeates really knew how to put salt on an open wound, Gibbs thought. Her instincts were good, almost as good as Tony's, even if she wasn't a DiNozzo. Trying to throw her off the track, he sighed.

"Ever wondered why we weren't forced to give our weapons away earlier, Yeates? 'Keep your toys', that's what we were told, right? We don't know yada about this team."

Cassie started to chuckle.

"Don't get me wrong Gibbs, but you know what's funny? The initials. We are Naval Crime Investigation Service, NCIS for short. They're Special Task Force Unit. Wanna tell me the short version of it?"

Yeah, the humour just oozed around. Taking a desk, Gibbs sighed. Something fishy was going around here and he didn't knew what. And most likely he wouldn't like it. But he was a man on a mission and that mission was to find out why they were called 'the backstabbers'. He raised his eyes just in time to catch the eyes of Aziz. The little man in front of him was clearly of Arabic descent and he had a perpetual smile on his face.

"Agent Gibbs, you don't know about us. And this is good. Allow me to make some kind of introduction. Special Task Force Unit was created with a unique goal: crush the terrorist threat around the globe. We are going round the Earth to take care of terrorists and we show no mercy. We are a tight pack. Look around you; what do you see? We are from all over the world. Our identities are secret, but look: the Cerebral Assassin – DGSE, France. Makis Betounikos – EYP, Greece. Oleg Taktarov – Alpha Spetsnaz, Russian Federation. Isabelle Braga – Kidon units of Mossad. Oh yes, Agent Gibbs, we do have Kidon members around. Ozawa Changchien - Naikaku Joho Chosasitu, Japan. Oscar Guettirez – CISEN, Mexico. I come from GIP of the Saudi Arabia. John McCormick – SO15, UK. Michael Deak – MI6, UK. There are three more members of our team, but their identities are blank: Ninja, coming from NIO of Papua; Necromancer, straight from the depths of GRU of Russia and Cobra, coming from DIA, India. Our team leader… well, I'm not allowed to say anything about him. We are the Wolfpack. There are other members of the unit, but they don't have field status – intel analysts, a forensic team, evidence removers, etcetera. We are the ones sticking out our necks to make the world a safer place. Why am I telling you this? Because you have been vouched for by two men. And one of them is your NCIS Jimmy Palmer. I am telling you this because we like Jimmy; he's like a younger brother to us and we care about him. Consider this a friendly information or a threat, you decide."

And that was all. The Peacemaker lowered his gaze to the computer screen and kept typing. Gibbs tried something else.

"Where can a guy get coffee? A decent one?"

Without looking, the Peacemaker made a sign with the left hand.

"Outside, near the elevator. It's free, but you are encouraged to pay a little, there is a box near it. The money is used to finance the war against terrorism."

The first thing Gibbs saw was bad – three men walking towards him like they owned the place. His neutral face turned into a scowl when he saw a man he despised. Looking at the CIA agent Ray Cruz, he couldn't understand why Ziva's choice was that slime? Hell, he would give ten years of his life just to see another face there; yeah, he had to admit it, Tony was more suitable than Cruz.

"Agent Gibbs, nice to see you. I've heard my wife has already been briefed about the action. Even if we share the same roof, there are rules against information leaking. Tell you something, Agent Gibbs. Those guys are good, but not good enough. If they were, they wouldn't call us to clean their mess."

Great! The CIA was involved in this. All of the meetings between Gibbs and the CIA ended badly. What could possibly be worse than this? He didn't finish the thought when the elevator dinged and out came three people. Gibbs narrowed his eyes because they were bad news. In the front line was a sandy-haired woman with green eyes and a man, a tall one. Of course Gibbs knew both of them, they were the puppies of the one man Gibbs really despised. And that man was standing right behind them.

"Shalom, Agent Gibbs."

A flare ignited in the eyes of the NCIS agent. The nerve Eli David had to appear here! Before he had the chance to get near the Mossad Director and get his fingers around his throat, the two bodyguards were already drawing heir weapons.

"Now-now, Agent Gibbs! Let us not be enemies. At least, not during this mission."

"What do you want, Eli? Our last encounter ended badly, if I may say so."

Eli chuckled.

"No harm done, Agent Gibbs. I am here due to a direct invitation from the leader of Special Task Force Unit. Let us not jump at the wrong conclusion and get our heads back into the game. And maybe the future will not be bleak."

_ * Special Task Force Unit *_

When Ziva saw both Malachi and Liat, she froze. Those two loyal puppies could only mean one thing: her father was around. She didn't want to see him again, not after what he put her through. After all, it was Tony who got her out of Somalia and she was stuck there because of Eli David. She was ready to snarl when she saw him entering. Ray was near her, but this was a thing she had to do alone. Stopping short in front of her father, her beautiful face distorted into a mask of hate.

"What do you want, Director David?"

"Shalom, Agent Ziva Cruz. A friend invited me here. Do you have a problem with that?"

"My problems started when I was born. And they started because of you. I just wish you left me alone."

"Oh, I did leave you alone, Agent Ziva Cruz. I've made my share of mistakes and I'm not proud of them. But you are still the one not to let the past go."

Her husband got closer.

"Just leave her be, Director David. Let her live her life."

When the things appeared to be getting out of control and Gibbs, who returned from his coffee quest, entered the stare-down, Cruz cringed suddenly. A black-clad man, with the face covered by a Balaclava entered the room. He was whistling something, something etched forever in Cruz's memory – the theme from _Kill Bill_. All eyes trained on him, the newcomer stopped short just when he was about to get to the middle of the room. His masked face turned towards the Mossad Director.

"Hello there, Eli. Got any envelope for our dear special super secret agent?"

He pulled over the facemask and Tony DiNozzo smiled bitterly.

"Or have the relations changed since last time?"


	7. Chapter 7

Everybody froze and the clocks stopped ticking. Here he was, the one and only Anthony DiNozzo. But wait, it wasn't THE Tony that Gibbs remembered; it was a different version. An upgraded one. Dressed in black, with black cargo pants, a black hoodie and black combat boots, he had the air of the Grim Reaper around him. Not even a shadow of a smile could be seen on his face and his eyes were sparkling with an unknown energy. His eyes were seizing the Mossad Director. Eli chuckled.

"Well-well-well, if it isn't Anthony DiNozzo. Tell me Anthony, did you wake up on the wrong size of the bed today?"

"What makes you think I sleep in bed, Eli? You do realize you have a great deal of courage coming into the wolf's den, right?"

Gibbs was amazed. First of all by the mere presence of DiNozzo. God, he really missed his ex-SFA. But something was amiss here and his investigator's brain kicked in and showed him something interesting. The two Mossad Oficers, Liat Tuvia and Malachi Ben Gidon, were genuinely _scared_ by the presence of DiNozzo. That was strange! Since when were the Mossad killers afraid of anything? Liat Tuvia was almost showing signs of submission like a puppy in front of an alpha male. Bed Gidon was throwing glances all around the room, like he was looking for support. DiNozzo gave a heartily laugh.

"Eli, you do realize you are not welcome around here, after the last stunt you pulled, don't you?"

"I was doing what every agent would do. Getting the lion share of information for my country."

"Yeah-yeah, keep saying that to yourself. I could live with that. But I'm talking about the eight bottles of Jenssen Arcana here. What did you think you were doing, Eli? My boys were ready to put a hit on you."

The outsiders were amazed. Tony and Eli David were having an argument over some booze? And since when they were on first name basis? But everybody sensed it was something much deeper than what was seen between the two of them. Eli frowned.

"There are sixteen bottles of Jenssen Arcana cognac waiting in the lobby. I come in peace, Anthony. You know, there are times when I wonder whether to send a team after you or not."

"Is that a threat? Come on Eli, you already placed a hit on me."

"Never! Or we wouldn't have this conversation."

Tony's eyes glanced over to Ziva and back. He was about to serve them a spoon of poison.

"You did, Eli! After all, I had the most ungraceful manners and your killer became the victim."

The temperature around the room dropped quickly. Eli swallowed the smile and his eyes transformed to ice.

"My dear Anthony, the 'incident' between you and the late officer Rivkin was nothing else than a misunderstanding."

"Keep repeating that Eli, maybe you'll believe it. But both of us know Rivkin was a man on a mission. And his mission was to end me."

"Anthony, on my honour…"

"Stop it, Eli! Since when do you have honour in this business? I have been doing this for two years, but it seems like two millennia have passed. I'm gonna tell you one name: Arkadi Zolotov. Ring any bells?"

Now Eli was baffled. Anthony DiNozzo was more dangerous than he suspected. The young man kept dropping bomb after bomb.

"Arkadi was a man with a death sentence. A death sentence from Mossad. You know me Eli, I'm a fun guy. What could be funnier than keeping him out of harm's way and getting a whole load of tricks from dear old Arkadi in exchange?"

There was a clash of titans, at least everyone around saw it like that. A great force of the dark market in intel business clashed with a young gun. But was Tony young in this business?

"Eli buddy, Rivkin came to end my misery. In the meantime, he decided to have a little fun around before baiting me. You know how that ended."

Ziva lowered her eyes. Icy knives slashed her heart when she remembered the whole Rivkin fiasco. That fool cost her deeply. She had lost the trust and the friendship of Tony, a man who gave her everything without asking anything in exchange. A friend who came after her and dragged her out of that Somalia death hole and she repaid him by leaving him without backup. Eli tried to keep himself cool.

"Come on Anthony, you were too small at that time to put a hit on you. I wasn't going to risk a diplomatic incident just for you."

"Yeah, whatever! I'll drop it Eli, but… Care to share why you keep trying to end my life? You know, I'm not stupid. I wondered a few months ago: 'my pal Eli wants to keep tabs on me and maybe get leverage. But how did he do this? If he sends me a Kidon operative to put on my team, he knows I'll suspect the agent and be really careful around him. But what if he thought I wouldn't fall for this and I would start looking for another operative? That would be something different.' Right, Eli? And guess what? Isabelle Braga, your Kidon operative, confessed her mission. You know why, Eli?"

Eli David put on his killer face and looked at Isabelle. How could a trained Kidon operative betray her mission? Why? Isabelle just shrugged and her voice broke the silence.

"No offence, Director David, but when your boss is not only your boss but also family, mission takes the last place." Tony snickered.

"That's the secret, my dear Director. The Special Task Force Unit was created as a quick response team, but you and the ones who planned it didn't include the human factor. I have shaped it into what you see and I'm damned proud of it."

Eli snickered himself.

"Tell me Anthony, what would you do if I wanted to cash in the favour you owe me right now?"

"What can I do, I'll let you. But… Oleg, what are your orders in such a situation?"

The giant Russian looked at them and gave a dismissal sign. His answer caused tremors in the others' hearts

"When you let Director David cash in his favour with you, I am to wait thirty seconds and then put a bullet in Director David's forehead first and then in yours."

Cassie Yeates couldn't believe what she was hearing. What the hell was it all about? What did the Russian guy mean when he recited the order with such a cold voice? What was this team? Eli was now beyond concerned.

"I have underestimated you again, Anthony. To think that there were times when I had plans to terminate you… what a shame that would be. I am telling you, I never thought of you giving this kind of order to the poor Spetsnaz."

"Poor Spetsnaz? Eli, you don't really get it, do you? Oleg Taktarov is not just a member of Alpha Spetsnaz, he is or was one of their elite trainers. Your musing over the control of this team kept you from seeing the bigger picture. The Special Task Force Unit wasn't put together just to be controlled by someone who goes after his own agenda. We are fighting a war here, David. In case you have forgotten, it's a war against terrorism, not a war against the enemies of Israel or Eli David. Neither my team members nor I are puppies for you to kick. Try and kick any of us and you will get home without your legs. Eli-Eli-Eli, there's a war waiting to be fought. 'Come into my lair', said the spider to the fly. Are you the fly, Eli? The reason you are here is not a pissing contest. The reason why we must work together is the fucking terrorist threat looming over the horizon, buddy. We can settle this once and for all, your bodyguards already know that, don't they?"

Malachi and Liat still looked frightened and their eyes kept darting around the room, looking for an unknown threat. Tony was not done yet.

"Last time when they were trying to force my hand, I let them see the fist of steel beneath the glove. Don't make me repeat the situation, OK?"

Malachi relaxed slightly and asked.

"Where is she? And what will she use this time?"

"Who, Ninja?"

Ziva felt a pang of jealousy. That nickname was something of hers, why did Tony use it for anybody else.

"She's not here at the moment. But don't worry; Necromancer is keeping watch over us. Oh, Eli, one last thing: did you start your own 'Frankenstein' project? Or the intel bought from CIA was not worth the money paid for? At least the money stayed in the family, right?"

And he threw a dirty look towards the CIA agent Cruz, pausing and whistling a few notes from the _Kill Bill_ theme song. Gibbs gut churned, something was fishy here. The CIA agent got to the boiling point. His buttons were pushed just right to make him snap.

"Listen to me, DiNozzo! I don't care who you are, but the CIA is already pissed at you for all the stunts you've pulled on us. Watch your step!"

In a blink of an eye, Azazel got near him. Not even Ziva, trained by the best of the Mossad instructors could move so swiftly and quickly. Azazel started to pick his nails with a mean looking stiletto. Tony made a sign with two fingers and Azazel got back to his chair.

"Don't push it, CIA man! We are not fond of you or your agency. Do not threat me, because I laugh at such threats."

Cruz was beyond mad; Tony was expecting that.

"I know about you, DiNozzo. You were Ziva's ex-partner and you couldn't get a simple fact that she loves me and not you. You are not a threat to the Agency and you are no a threat to me. So drop it, before things get ugly?"

"Ugly? Ugly as in 'plain ugly' or 'butt ugly'? Tell me, Mr. CIA Super Secret Man, what would your bosses say about the leaks in the 'F' project? Or is it a sanctioned op, like all your ops? Oh, I know. I bet it's so secret that only you know about it, right?"

Cruz was on quicksand and he didn't see it. Gibbs missed these completely non-formal interrogation ways of his former SFA. Now it was a change for Yeates to see first-hand the game of cat and mouse.

"Tell me Mr. Cruz, enlighten me! What was in that folder? Oh, don't ask 'Which folder?' because I can ask someone else and you wouldn't like the answer. Come on Brahma Bull; give the guy a chance to earn points! Or are you not allowed to talk?"

Something pushed Ziva to stand up and try to find out more.

"What is it that you want, Tony?"

"Wow, still no contractions in your speaking, Agent Cruz. And that's Team Leader DiNozzo to you, not 'Tony'. It's something that you better not see. How about getting a tour around with the Peacemaker?"

She narrowed her eyes. Maybe she could milk the cow for free and get some information. She knew or she thought she knew what buttons to push in Tony.

"He is my husband, Team Leader DiNozzo. He was there for me when others were not."

'God damn it' Gibbs thought 'she was playing a dangerous game'. The feral snarl on Tony's face was something to behold.

"Agent Cruz, do you mean the others like Officer Rivkin? Oh, did you tell your husband to be careful around me? After all, who knows? We have audience, I bet Daddy Director David is eager to get my ass in one of his Mossad interrogation rooms if I put four in your husband's chest? Hmm, but there is no Vance around to hand my ass to my buddy Eli, so I might get home free. Wait, maybe you are referring to somebody who was there for me. I wonder what his name was. Maybe Malachi could tell me. Or maybe not. Hey, what about Corporal Werth? Can't help you with that. Last time I checked, he was still in prison. Becoming a mercenary wasn't a good choice."

"Careful, DiNozzo! I still have my paperclips!"

"Paperclips, Agent Cruz? Gee, that's so downstream! Nobody fucking uses paperclips for their designated purpose? I mean, come on! Why don't you evolve? We use weapons, Agent Cruz! We uphold the law! We protect the lives of the innocent! Something your precious husband forgets about. Right, CIA Cruz?"

Ziva tried a move against Tony, but her palm didn't connect with his face. He just made a quick duck and retreated.

"Agent Cruz, don't try this again! After all, I haven't forgotten yet what you had done to me."

He smiled and tried to make a beeline for the exit, but Gibbs stopped him.

"Tony, we need to talk! It has been three years and I think I deserve to know the truth."

Suddenly, Tony looked old, very old and very tired. His hands moved over his face, just as if he was trying to get rid of some unseen spider webs.

"OK Gibbs, let's talk! But you won't like what you are about to hear, believe me."

He half-turned towards his team.

"Peacemaker, take care of our guests! Debriefing in one hour. Play nice and don't draw blood. Azazel, code Blue Seven."

He turned to Gibbs.

"Believe me, Gibbs! What you are about to hear will blow your mind. Let us find Ducky and Jimmy. And I guess it's time for me to make peace with one pissed forensic scientist."

McGee exchanged a glance with Ziva and both of them closed their eyes in resignation. Things were about to get ugly.


	8. Chapter 8

* _Tony's office_ *

Gesturing for Gibbs to sit, Tony sighed. This was going to be an ugly conversation. Gibbs knew better than to hurry his former agent so he inclined to wait. Two minutes passed before Tony finally started THE talk.

"OK Gibbs, first of all, what you're about to hear can't leave the room. Is it clear?" He didn't wait for the nod but carried on. "I know, you want answers about me parting with NCIS. Well, the answer is simple. And ugly. I lost faith in my colleagues. Remember the day I quit? Well, it was something like that: out in the field, my precious colleagues decided it was funny to turn off the communication with me. And I was attacked."

"Goddamn it, they did what?" roared Gibbs. His once blue eyes were now filled with a murderous intent. He was in shock. The two good for nothing idiots had left Tony without backup? He was gonna skin them alive for that. Tony waved a hand.

"Chill, dude! I told you I don't want anything out of this room. Let me get one of my trusted men. I want to show you something."

He pressed a button from the intercom and exchanged a few words with someone. The door opened and one man made the entrance. His face was covered with a white ski mask.

"Gibbs, I want you to meet Necromancer. He is one of my dearest friends. His mind is analytic and his conclusions about the thing that happened to me were… unique. Necromancer, please tell the nice man here about your conclusions."

If Gibbs was good at something, it was keeping his emotions under control most of the time. But what the newcomer spoke about (strangely, with a Russian accent) made him sick.

"Agent Gibbs, I am the profiler for the Special Team Force Unit. It will be easy for me to talk about our leader. Anthony DiNozzo gave a lot to NCIS. But he is a human being with his weak points. I am sure you know his weakest point in his time with you, right?"

Yes, Gibbs knew. Tony's weakest point was called Ziva.

"During his time with NCIS, Anthony DiNozzo made a few mistakes, in his opinion. I am sure he won't mind me talking about him in this way, but he was a fool. If time was to be turned around, I am quite sure he would let the Kidon operative kill him."

Tony was looking at the window. Necromancer, or Arkadi Zolotov as he was known in inner circles, was famous for not beating around the bush. Gibbs was right to fume in silence, but what was being said was true.

"Looking back, he realized he hurt Agent David too much. He killed her lover even if it was self-defense. He considers himself guilty of her getting captured in Somalia. He considers himself guilty of trespassing on her private life. Even if your rule was not in position, he knew Agent David was off-limits for him. Then he decided to remove himself from the equation. Mostly because she was already taken. But what kept him out of the loop was a little sick game played by Director David. You see, when the Special Team Force Unit was created, it needed a leader. Someone with history in law enforcement and this is when Eli David made his move. He was already locked in with Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, mostly because of the past confrontations between them. Eli is an old dog in this kind of business. He knew Anthony DiNozzo would never take him for granted, so he decided to get the upper hand. He staged an attack on Agent DiNozzo, sending one of his trusted operatives to save him at the last possible moment. Things were a little off tracks, because his team colleagues decided his talking was too much for them to bear and they turned off the communications. By doing so, the path for Eli was clear. Officer Malachi Ben Gidon took out the threat to Tony's life, making the poor guy feel in debt. So, when Eli made his move and offered him the position in the Force, he took it."

"DiNozzo" Gibbs growled "why the hell didn't you come to me to sort things out? I would have thrown them out of my team and out of NCIS for good."

"Yes Gibbs, that's what you were ready to do. But you see, things are not that easy. Agent David was just adjusting to her new life. If you had done what you intended to, she would have packed her bags and gone straight back to Israel, into the hands of daddy dearest. This time, there would be noone to go after her and save her again. McGee would go straight to Cyber Ville and no team leader would ever give him a chance to prove himself. The 'joke' they made was innocent because the attack on me was bound to happen. Maybe it's better they turned off communications; this way, they were out of harm's way. Just let it be, Gibbs."

"God damn it DiNozzo! You are the most stupid person of all humanity! Only you would throw away your own life for someone who gave you nothing more than pain. Grow up!"

Tony slapped his palms on his desk, startling Gibbs. His face was feral.

"I did grow up, Gibbs! Every time I get my butt in the plane or in the car, I look over my shoulder and there She is. She and I make a good team. I don't know when or if She will get me. Every time I'm in the field I can feel her wings over me, hovering. Waiting. My life was expendable. Theirs weren't! Necromancer, what would you suggest I say to a special friend of mine who thinks I've betrayed her trust? After all, she's one forensic scientist extraordinaire!"

Gibbs sighed. He knew Tony was gonna kill him. He took out his phone and put it on the desk. Abby's voice was full of tears.

"Oh Tony! I'm gonna kill them first, get rid of their bodies and then I'll come to kill you. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave me here, hating you?"

Tony closed his eyes in defeat. An unshed tear was glimmering in the corner of his left eye.

"Because Abby, I could afford your hate. They couldn't!"

_ * Special Task Force Unit *_

McGee just stood there, thinking. When Tony appeared, he made his choice.

"Tony please, I want to talk with you. Hear me out."

This Tony was no longer the DiNozzo he was accustomed to. It was the dark side of Tony.

"Agent McGee, please! Don't try to apologize, OK? Whatever past history we have, let it be past history!"

"Past history? I always respected you!"

It was Tony's time to get out some of the anger.

"Yes Agent McGee! We DO have some past history! Tell me, I don't rate having my own team? I mean, look around you, Timothy McGee! I have at least twenty special operatives waiting for my orders. They would never ask for the reason behind my orders, get it? To think I turned down Rota just because I felt like it was my duty to look after you."

His eyes darted upward as if he was getting some cosmic joke.

"Jenny, I know you're up there somewhere, laughing your ass out! See, young agent McGee here didn't know I turned down Rota. After all McGee, who would think the silly me could keep the team together? Did you ever wonder what could have happened if I had chosen to take Rota? Agent Gibbs wasn't back yet! If I had been to take Rota, your candy ass would have got a one-way ticket to Cybercrimes and no team leader would have ever given a penny for you. And the little miss ex-Mossad assassin would have packed her bags and daddy dearest David would have welcomed her with open arms. Tell me, Agent McGee, what had I ever done to get such a treatment from you? Why the hell did you turn off communications in that ill-fated mission? Did you hate me so much? Don't frigging answer; I don't want to listen. I did get past that treason. To hell with that, McGee! I am what I am! If you don't like it, you can get back to D.C.! By the way, Abby says 'Hello' to both of you!"

McGee gulped. There was one hell-bent forensic scientist who knew the truth. But Tony was long gone, strutting toward his team. Ziva watched him with a curious look. She knew it was time for her to really talk with Tony. After all, it was her actions that drove him away. Eli David smiled; his daughter still had the fire going inside her. Maybe he'd get the chance to make things right with her. He had to try, so he got close to her. Ziva shot him a glance of pure venom.

"Director David, I would appreciate you backing off my personal space! I am no longer a Mossad officer, therefore I do not need to talk to you."

"NCIS Agent Cruz, what I was about to say is: I am sorry. I am sorry for spoiling your childhood. I am sorry for all I'd put you through. And most of all, I am sorry for driving you away for good."

"It is too little and too late, Eli! What you had done to me is in the past. I am no longer your obedient little killer and I will never be!"

Her husband came closer and tried to say something, but Eli David raised a finger and made a 'no-no' motion.

"Field operative Raymond Cruz, please have the dignity not to talk. Otherwise, _Kill Bill_ could become the worst movie ever seen in your life."

Shaking his head with disgust, he left them but Gibbs blocked his path.

"Eli, you and I must have a talk. A really long talk."

The Cerebral Assassin looked at Jimmy.

"Should we be worried?"

"Only if you mind sitting Shiva, my dear friend!"


	9. Chapter 9

* _Tony's office_ *

Gibbs dragged Eli David into Tony's office; now he was sitting in front of him, glaring with daggers in his eyes. He was on the warpath.

"Tell me Eli, was it fun messing with my agent's life? Was it fun sending a hired killer after him just to get the opportunity of becoming 'the saviour'? I don't know what to do first, kill or maim you?"

Eli David was on dangerous ground and he knew it. After all, Gibbs was no fool and his thirst for revenge was legendary. He was in a lot of trouble.

"Agent Gibbs, hear me out. In my life, I've made three mistakes. Number one: I've turned my children into fighting machines, depriving them of their childhood. Number two: I've chased away my only living child. And third: I've created something incomprehensible. I was so blind during my schemes that I've forgotten about the human factor. What can I say, Gibbs? Even I can make mistakes. "

Gibbs snorted. It was funny to watch such a self-absorbed bastard admitting his mistakes. But that was no excuse for what he had done to DiNozzo. Eli was not quite finished.

"To tell the truth, I felt sorry for your ex-agent. When his backup didn't appeare, I was forced to send a termination order to my agent. The initial plan was to shake him a little, to gain a foothold in his mind. I've got more than I bargained for; I've got myself something that looked like a perfect puppet for a puppeteer. Not even once have I thought about the time he turned over the tables on me during our little confrontation. Yes, I can even admit my ex-officer Michael Rivkin got once a termination order on Agent DiNozzo, but it wasn't the main order. I've paid a price and he paid with his life. But now… now I'm afraid of what I've helped to be born."

"I don't care about your motives, Eli! I once had a friend, someone I cared for like a son to me, not to mention my best SFA agent ever… and now he's gone because of you. He asked me not to fire his former colleagues; but this doesn't mean I can't make their lives a living hell."

"Yes, what they have done was an idiotic thing. They do deserve a punishment for their actions, but I can no longer ask for that. I've lost my rights as a father because of my actions. You're in charge now, Agent Gibbs!"

Well, this was something new! Eli David was admitting defeat? The same Eli shrugged.

"I no longer have something to say in this operation. It's their operation and all I can do is help with everything I have."

Gibbs was looking at him with apprehension. His gut was telling him that Eli David was not a man to be trusted. But of course, his gut didn't warn him about something amiss between Tony and the other members of his team.

"We'll call a truce, Eli! But only during his mission!"

"It's better than I've hoped for. After all, this will be my last mission; I'm considering retirement. Maybe it's time to leave someone more adept in charge. Someone like Ilan Bodnar. One last thing, Gibbs. Remember about the body found at the piers, on July the 17th? The one identified as Jonas Cobb? He was taken down by a Mossad sniper at the orders of Anthony. Jonas Cobb was the Port-to-Port killer!"

_* Somewhere in the building *_

Tony looked over the members of his team like a hawk. They gathered in a situation room so they could put together a plan. The intel analysts compiled all of the information gathered from all the sources they had and the results were frightening. Clenching and unclenching his fists, Tony exhaled the air he was keeping in his lungs.

"Forget all the crap we've been told! The master scheme is bigger than life here and I hate to say it but… we're deep in poo-poo. Looks like there is a mastermind somewhere, who only wants pure and absolute power. But not the power like in the movies, just the power to dispose of killing teams at its own will and get the upper hand on the intel . As much as I hate it, we must take measures against it. Yup, it's all tumbling down to our dear buddy Eli David. God, I really hate Mossad and all its business. Hanzo, check out the known locations of the Kidon teams. I'm afraid there is something fishy going on here. Don't make waves!"

The Dealer smirked.

"It has something to do with the _Grim Reaper_ project, huh?"

"I'm afraid so! And that gives me another subject for my hate of the Central Incompetence Agency. Why the hell have they leaked files from the _Frankenstein Project_? To make our life miserable, that's why!"

They knew they were entering a quicksand area, but they had to be sure. Cabron voiced their thoughts.

"What did David tell you about the mess?"

Well, it was time to face the music. Tony realized it was the best thing to do.

"There is one known leaker from the CIA and he is sitting in the open. Or did you think I've invited Raymond Cruz just for his charming personality?"

Cabron looked like he was struck by a lightning.

"Oh man, that's one dysfunctional family! You're telling us the old weasel knows who his son-in-law is?"

"Oh, it gets better! I was there at least once when he paid Cruz for intel. I don't know what is going through that weird mind of his, but I don't like it. Azazel, get me an intel analyst from Down Below; it's time to play the game!"

* _Main room_ *

Ziva was troubled. All that snipping directed at Tony was doing her no good. The only reason she was attacking him was to keep him at arm's length. If she was to look deep down inside her… no, she wasn't ready to do that yet. It was painful to watch Tony interacting with his team, bantering and joking like he had done with her a long time ago. All his trust in her was shattered in a second because of a childish prank. Six months after Tony had parted with NCIS she dreamed about him, remembering his sense of loyalty, his devotion to her and the miserable way she repaid him. Was there anything left from their former friendship that could be salvaged? She wished there was a way to talk with him.

McGee was troubled as well. Too much time had passed and too many things had been left unspoken between the two of them. Their once strong friendship was shattered when the cursed idea of turning off the communication popped his ugly head. Glancing at Yeates, he couldn't help but notice the smiles exchanged between her and Tony. He wondered if Cassie was Tony's final decision before parting with Gibbs' team. Gibbs returned and his eyes locked on the agents.

"You two! I don't even have words to say what I want! We'll deal with this later. Where is Tony?"

Tony came trotting into the room with Necromancer in tow. Eli David smirked.

"Anthony, do you always get around with a bodyguard behind you?"

Tony had barely enough time to make a quick sign and calm down Necromancer. Eli David saw that.

"It is a nice feeling to see you are hated. And I'm glad I still can raise this kind of emotion. Tony, did I do something to piss off your bodyguard?"

Suddenly, Necromancer had enough. Pulling out his ski mask, he let everyone see his scarred left part of the face.

"Yes David, you did! Your killers missed me and now I am off-limits to you!"

Eli David was shocked and fought the urge to give a kill order. Arkadi Zolotov was on Mossad's death list for a long time and the contract on his head even tempted some professional hitmen from the freelancing business. But Eli knew that what Arkadi told was nothing else but truth. Arkadi Zolotov was off-limits to anyone since Tony and his team were protecting him. Looking back at Tony, he was taken aback. Demonic flames were burning in his eyes and his jaws were clenched tightly. He was ready to roar when the doors opened and in came trotting the perfect image of a geek. Dressed in grey pants, ugly grey snickers and an even uglier sweater, this newcomer had a heavy-rimmed pair of glasses with thick lenses and mousy hair. He was clutching a thick folder in his hands looking lost. Azazel smiled a cruel smile. He was known as the team bully.

"Whoa, who let the doors of the Geek Kingdom open? And most of all, since when do our team units are hiring such bad-looking geeks? I bet his mother nursed him only when she was under heavy sedation. "

Tony glared at him. Even if Azazel was someone good to have around when things were ugly, he still wasn't content with his continuous harassing of others. The geek was almost on the verge of tears and he stuttered.

"I…I was told to bring the folder fo-for reviewing with the team le-leader."

Azazel was more and more content.

"Look at him, he can barely talk! Kid, ever been told you are ugly like a hairless baboon?"

Tony raised a hand demanding silence. And he got it. For team Gibbs, this little thing and the display of power beneath it was a sight to behold . He took the folder and made a dismissal sign for the geek. When he turned to leave, he bumped into the large frame of Azazel. The muscular man pushed the geek aside easily and Tony smiled. Even if Cassey was ready to defend the young geek, Tony's smile stopped her. Still, she didn't miss his wink. Azazel looked content with his actions; he even got a smug smile on his face. But Tony just sighed. When the geek got near the door, Tony stopped.

"Not so fast, young one! Hand it over!"

The geek didn't stop; he didn't even turn around, he just threw over the shoulder a little device. Tony caught it, smiled the same smile as Azazel and pressed the button. Five little popping sounds were heard and Azazel looked down. Five spots of green paint appeared on his hoodie: one over his heart, one over his liver, two just over his throat and another one, to his embarrassment, over his crotch. A little wisp of smoke rose from the blotches. Tony smiled.

"You, my dear Azazel, are officially tagged. Guess who whopped your candy ass?"

Azazel was close to tears. He had a hunch about his assailant; after all, only the geek had close contact with him. He looked at Tony just as if he was asking for a confirmation. Tony got the 'DiNozzo' smile plastered all over his face.

"Yup! Ninja has struck again! Don't be sad Azazel, even I had a lot of difficulty recognizing her. But that doesn't change a simple fact: she had whopped your candy ass! Better luck next time!"


	10. Chapter 10

They just stood there, mouths wide open. Tony smirked.

"What? Never saw the excellence of execution in action? Oh, you newcomers never saw Ninja, our best undercover specialist. Get used to it. Next time, she could be someone sitting near you and you wouldn't know it."

He turned towards Tracker.

"Tracker, undercover gig in motion! We have just got words about the purchase of some heavy weaponry and we must put a lid over it. Call Dealer, make him use that cursed phone of his and keep the business rollin'. Peacemaker, call The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and explain the situation."

Tracker plastered a silly grin all over his face.

"Tony, let's play a game. I will tell you three words and you must guess what they mean. If you do, I'll make the call. OK, let's start. Eight-legged. Crown. She."

Tony gulped so hard that the sound reverberated a few feet around. His eyes were half-closed and he was looking at Tracker like a deer caught in the lights of a car.

"She's right behind me, huh?"

Tracker just grinned. God, he loved these moments when Tony let his big mouth run free bringing trouble. The woman who was literally breathing down Tony's neck was no beauty. Her face almost lacked the feminine lines as if it was chiseled in granite and her dark eyes burned with unearthly flames. Her voice was husky.

"Tony, I guess you didn't understand when I told you about making others talk to me."

Eli David knew in an instant who that woman was. After all, during the time he rubbed shoulders with the intelligence agencies from all over the world, the Spider Queen was a taboo subject. She was one of the most desired professionals and there were agencies ready to kill just for a chance to hire her. But the Spider Queen was just keeping away from the light, always having her personal agenda. Now she was here, a dark hovering presence looming over them. He chuckled.

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Mistress herself!"

The Spider Queen's eyes bore holes in Eli.

"Well, if it isn't the Master of Deception. 'Come into my lair', said the spider to the fly."

Dawning realization flushed over Eli and he looked at Tony, who was smirking.

"Very-very clever, Anthony! Once again, you have thwarted me. Or was it the Spider Queen?"

Tony just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's past history, Eli. Let's put the mission in line. I'm doing the undercover and I don't want anyone having a problem with that."

Peacemaker looked troubled and creases of worry appeared on his face.

"Why you? I mean, we are more than qualified for this job. All we want to know is why you and not us?"

They didn't miss the exchange of looks between Tony and the Spider Queen. Gibbs cringed; he felt the rise of the axe, waiting for it to drop. And it did. Giving them a sad smile, Tony sighed.

"I am expandable. You're not!"

Before they got a chance to say a word, Tony once again raised his hand, requesting silence. He got it.

"I don't want to hear a word about this! It's my call and the Spider Queen backs me up. Right?"

The woman just smiled and shook her head.

"Cut the crap with the Spider Queen. You know, you are allowed to call me with my real name. But this undercover gig… we need someone who speaks Arabic."

"No! No chance in Hell! It's a fucking bump-off operation; it's for professional killers. There's no chance in Hell I'm dragging Ninja into this bloody business."

The Spider Queen kept looking at him with a heavy glare. This time, Tony wasn't backing down. She exhaled. Slowly.

"You need a fluent Arabic speaker. As far as I know, Ninja is the only one who can speak Arabic."

"Peacemaker can speak Arabic!"

"You really want to get stuck with Peacemaker?"

Tony was trying to erase something from his imagination. Even if he winked at Peacemaker, the message was clear. Tony felt something hinky fluttering his wings around. The almighty smirk appeared on Eli David's face.

"You know Anthony, there is someone else who can speak Arabic. And quite fluently, as you know."

Yup, there it blew! The dreaded idea from a one twisted-minded Mossad Director. But Tony wasn't one to go down without one hell of a fight.

"You don't want to go there, Eli! Unless you want to cash in the favour I owe you. And I think it's the only way you can cash it without getting popped."

Their dark looks crashed right in the middle of the room. Nothing was said, but the looks burned with hellish powers. To everyone there, it was clear that something was happening and they were left behind. It seemed like hours, but the locking of the eyes wasn't longer than a few seconds. In the end, Eli sighed.

"I'm cashing in the favour, Anthony. Don't let the trigger-happy Russian shoot. At least, not yet. So, it looks like I've found you the Arabic speaker."

And his eyes darted back to Ziva who just stood there. Breathless.

* _Main room_ *

Ray Cruz was the first one who found his voice. Darting from the back, he got in front of Tony and his finger stuck in his face.

"There's no chance in hell my wife and you are going into this shit. Oh, I know you! What you really want and I bet you planned this all along is to get in her panties. So screw you, tough guy, you are not getting anywhere near my wife."

The thin smile appearing on Tony's lips was a sign that put everyone from his team on guard. They knew that smile and they knew what's coming next. With a yell of "Get her here now!", Hanzo threw himself over Tony. The body slam popped the air out of his lungs, but he struggled to pin Tony down before the angry explosion. The outsiders were shocked by the sudden burst. Tony quit fighting and Hanzo got up helping him to straighten himself. Azazel stood near them, ready to jump into action if needed. The Spider Queen gave a sad smile.

"You men and your displays of raw testosterone! Tony, snap out of it! No killing! At least, not yet."

And she was gone, just like a wisp of smoke. A white-clad figure, with a white mask over the face stormed into the room.

"DiNozzo! Just what the hell do you think you are doing? What the fuck had I told you times and times before? Don't warn, just strike."

Tony lowered his gaze; yup, Cobra was right. He learned a lot from her and she was maybe the only one except the Spider Queen who could rein him in. He breathed deeply and locked eyes with officer Liat Tuvia.

"You know Liat, there are times when I'm sorry for not giving the shot order."

The Mossad officer smirked while her eyes seized the CIA operative up and down. Her deep and husky voice gave tremors to all the people in the room.

"That was your choice, Tony. That was a one-time opportunity."

Tony went towards the exit; Ray Cruz tried to go after him but Cobra hissed at him.

"You already got your life thanks to him, Cruz. Don't tempt the faith!"

Tony got into the lobby. Putting his palms on the knees, he bent and fought back the need to vomit. Cruz goaded and pushed his buttons and he almost made the mistake he swore never to do again – killing another of Ziva's lovers. Or husband, whatever. And speaking of Ziva…

"What the hell was that all about? What were you thinking? What was Liat talking about?"

Straightening, he looked her in the eyes. His eyes spooked her. There was nothing but pain, regret and a shadow of something more.

"Sorry, Agent Cruz! I almost repeated the whole Rivkin scenario all over. Won't happen again!"

Her eyes were smoldering while she tried to look into his soul. He just smiled.

"Chill, Agent Cruz! I have enough enemies, can't afford a new one."

He tried to turn and leave; this time, Ziva wasn't about to let him walk away without a talk. She grabbed him by the hand and he stiffened.

"No, Agent Cruz! I won't tell you that your own father offered me a sniper at my command on the day of your wedding. We were just outside the church and I didn't give the kill order. But I did give the kill order for the Port-to-Port killer. Jonas Cobb. I won't tell you that I trained with your best Mossad instructors and I won't tell you the amount of pain I was exposed to. I won't tell you the pressure I was put under to become what I am today. But I can tell you this: I forgive you and Agent McGee for leaving me without backup. After all, my chum Eli David played a dangerous game."

Ziva just stood there, mouth agape. The shock of what Tony had just said was roaming through her entire body. Oh God, what have they done with Tony? Where was the fire within him that she loved so much? Where were the jokes and where was the carefree attitude? Gone. In an instant, Tony put on another mask and his real self had disappeared.

"Time to play the game, Agent Cruz."

But Ziva wasn't finished. She had one last question.

"Why do you hate Ray? He is a good man."

Tony laughed; and there was no humour in his laugh.

"Maybe he's a good man to you, to his wife. Do me a favour, Agent Cruz. Do yourself and your marriage a favour. Keep him away from me. As far away as you can. Or I won't guarantee his well-being."

Leaving her stunned, he went through a door. Ziva just stood there motionless until Cobra stopped behind her.

"He's changed, Agent Cruz. He is no longer the NCIS agent you knew."

The two women glared at each other, trying to see where the other had a cracked armour. Beneath the mask, Cobra's eyes were dark, promising nothing but pain and destruction.

"What do you mean? I know him."

"No, Agent Cruz! You knew Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS Special Agent. You don't know Tony, Team Leader of the Special Team Force Unit. If I were you, I would listen to his advice of keeping the CIA agent as far away from him as you could. And maybe at the end of the op he will tell you more about the man you are married to."

* _Tony's office_ *

Eyeing Gibbs like a hawk, Tony sighed.

"That's our operation, Gibbs. If you don't like it, you know where the door is. Frankly, I would not involve you into this. Don't get me wrong; I just want to keep you out of harm's way. It will be a bump-off operation."

"Jesus, DiNozzo! What the hell have you transformed into?"

Tony just gave him his predatory smile before responding.

"Into a machine. Sorry Gibbs, it was time for me to left behind the former self. I'm in my own world of pain and I don't need a lecture. We must focus on the operation. Agent Cruz and me will pose as potential buyers for the heavy package and I need you to keep your gut honed. There is more to it than meets the eye and I smell some Mossad pepper in this. Are you in this with me or not?"

"Ya had to ask! Tell me, what would happen if I slapped you?"

"Don't know and don't want to find out."

His phone buzzed and he read the text message. He sighed.

"Gibbs, one last thing. Please, get Peacemaker and go retrieve one hell-angry forensic scientist from the lobby. And don't let her kill McGee or Cruz. Yet."


	11. Chapter 11

He pushed open the door into the suite and slammed his bags onto the floor. Moving like a big cat, he made a tour of the suite, checking it and looking for escape routes. When the wheels turned and put the action into motion, things started to sky-rocket uphill. Mustering all his courage, Ray Cruz cornered Tony when he was alone.

"If you as much lay a finger on my wife, I'll…"

"You'll what? Sell the information to Daddy David? Or will you get some of the goons from your black ops to put an end to my life? Consider yourself lucky because I'm not gonna shoot you right now, CIA man. Oh, the thought crossed my mind, but you would be the second lover of agent Cruz that met the end by my hands and I don't feel like I should do it."

"Afraid of her, huh?"

And then Tony snapped. Grabbing Cruz by the collar, he slammed him into the wall behind.

"No Cruz, I'm afraid of nothing! I don't give a rat's ass about who you are, who you're married to and who's watching your back. Next time you pass the three-feet comfort zone, I'll gladly rearrange your teeth. Now go away and let the pros work."

Standing in the shadows, Liat was the only witness to the conversation. As Tony pushed the CIA agent away, she chuckled.

"You really don't like him, huh?"

Tony let himself slump in a chair. During his training with the Mossad, he and Liat became closer and closer. But this was not the time for reminiscences. He gave her a dirty glare.

"I like him as much as I liked Cobb. And because of this idiot, the whole _Frankenstein Project_ got into the hands of your boss and his inner circle. And God knows what the hell happened, 'cause I have a bad feeling about this."

Liat came closer watching him with predator's eyes; sizing him up and trying to re-learn his weak points. She was impressed by him; there he was, a man not born for battle, but made for facing his inner demons all the time. In the beginning, Liat felt nothing but rage against this cocky ex-NCIS agent who claimed the right to train with them. But after seeing the determination shown in his training programs, she started to like him. But this DiNozzo wasn't just a pretty face and soon enough he proved to be a worthy opponent.

Now, he just let himself slam onto the bed and sighed. Ziva threw him a worried glance. During the car ride, he drove and not even one word was exchanged between them. Things were a little awkward between the two of them and maybe there was a pink elephant standing there, just waiting to be noticed. Once again, Ziva tried to get back his old spark.

"So Tony, seen any good movies lately?"

"Just one. It's called '_Let us do our job_' and it was a blockbuster."

Rage? No, she wasn't allowed to feel that. She and McGee hurt Tony badly and she had to swallow her pride. Sitting in a love chair, she exhaled slowly. She was on the verge of tears knowing she was his friend once. Once. But the stranger sitting on top of the bed was not the Tony she was used to. The spark from his eyes was gone, replaced by a flame of unearthly origin.

"Tony…"

He looked at her with tired eyes. He closed that chapter of his life a long time ago; was she ready to do the same?

"We are to make contact with the sellers tomorrow afternoon. Marwan arranged the meeting. You are to observe and translate for me when we're alone whatever words are to be exchanged between them. You must not let them see you speak Arabic. You are not to engage in a fight unless YOUR life is threatened."

The pressure put on 'your' was something to behold. Trying to regain some of her past boldness, she smirked.

"And what about YOUR life? What if YOU are threatened? Who is watching YOUR six?"

"My six? Well, my team is watching my six. Hell, even Liat is there with her sniper rifle. She owes me."

Ziva's mind was working under pressure. Maybe now it was the time to make a few amends between them and maybe get back a little of the spark that was missing.

"Tony, you know that I have made one mistake and everything went down between us. I…"

But Tony stopped her. He wasn't in the mood for confessions or hearing apologies.

"There's no 'us', agent Cruz! The only reason we are sharing the same room is because of a marker I owed to your father. And that's all! My team will have my six and only my team. And maybe Liat."

Saying that, he chuckled. After all, he and Liat shared some moments of passion before. But he didn't expect the veil of fury dropping over Ziva's eyes. She spat.

"You slept with that bitch?"

Well-well-well, that looked like jealousy. But why?

"Agent Cruz, I don't think I should report my extracurricular activities to you. You and I are just professionals involved in an undercover action and that's all."

He got up and went straight to the bathroom, slamming the door behind himself. Ziva choked back a sob. Why was she so jealous? She had Ray. But, deep down inside her heart, she knew. She had enough time to realize a few disturbing facts. Even if she always pretended Tony DiNozzo was just a friend, a co-worker, the truth was something different. A co-worker wouldn't have risked everything for her, like Tony did with Rivkin. A co-worker wouldn't have gone after her to that Somalian hell-hole. A co-worker… No, Tony wasn't a co-worker. Tony was the man who owned her soul. And how did she repay him? By not having his six. She sobbed some more, trying not to make herself heard from the bathroom. How could she make things right between them? Suddenly, a ringing tone was heard from Tony's bag. It was something like:

_I hear the angels talking talking talking_

_Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking…_

The bathroom door opened with such a force that she worried it would come out of the hinges. Tony rushed and opened the zipper of the bags, took out a black phone but he didn't answer it at first. He was looking at the little object with terror and pain in his eyes. A few seconds long as the eternity had passed before he answered.

"DiNozzo. Yes, I know the tune."

"…"

"Oh God! No!"

"…"

"When and where? Who was on protection detail?"

"…"

"I don't care! I fucking don't care! I don't give a shit on this mission anymore. Nobody messes with us and lives!"

In a tantrum of anger, he threw the phone against the wall, shattering it into pieces and watching them fall all over the room. Ziva was watching him with wariness.

"Well, Agent Cruz, that was _The Death Phone_. The one piece of equipment that brings terror in our hearts. When it rings…"

He got to the mini-bar and poured himself a glass of bourbon. Looking at the light through the amber liquid, he made a gesture of salute and gulped the fiery liquid. And then shattered the glass against the wall, near the place where the Death Phone was crushed.

"For your information, Agent Cruz… One of the most valuable members of our team is dead. One fucking sniper! One fucking bullet! And Cobra bought the farm!"

He punched the wall. Hard, leaving smears of blood on it. Ziva got worried; she had never seen Tony in such a rage.

"What happened? Who killed her?"

Tony let himself fall in a chair. His face began to turn into something ancient; something without mercy.

"I think I let the fox inside the chicken house. I fear I have Cobra's blood on my hands. Pray that I'm wrong, agent Cruz. Pray that I'm mistaken and it's not what I fear."

He pulled out the other phone and pressed speed-dial.

"Necromancer, abort mission! Something has been wrong since the beginning. The gloves are off. Execute the middle-men and make sure the message is passed to the dealers. Call the Dealer, let him know the news. And send Azazel after me and Agent Cruz. It's time to play according to our rules."

* _Autopsy_ *

Tony made a slow entrance. Even after all those years, it was still painful to enter the Dark Kingdom. Ducky gave him a knowing glance. On the steel table, a body covered with a white sheet was the frightening source of the cold chill.

"Anthony my boy, I am sorry. I know how hard it is for you."

Tony wasn't listening. Or if he was, he never showed it. His steps carried him near the table and he lifted a little the white sheet and the frozen face of his trainer shown him the little bullet hole right between her eyes. A deja-vu feeling washed over him and Ducky felt the same.

"Just like our dear Caitlin, Anthony. Just like her."

His vision got blurred by tears. Throwing back his head, he let a howl of agony and pain roar all over the room. His face morphed into a mask of vengeance and his eyes shed all his humanity. Ducky knew better than to talk to him, he let him grieve for the loss of a team member. Inside Tony there was a turmoil of feelings. Just like Kate Todd, Cobra was shot in the head. Just like Kate Todd, she fell victim to a sniper. Just like Kate Todd, she left him struck by guilt. It was time for him to go Ahab for her killer. And he knew from where to start. Taking out his phone, he called the Cerebral Assassin.

"Cerebro, bring him in!"


	12. Chapter 12

Ducky watched him with concern. He was well aware of the turmoil within Tony; he had seen it before, when Kate Todd was killed. But this time, his gut was telling him a different story. This time, Tony was beyond pain. Ducky didn't know if Tony had the same feelings for Cobra as he did for Kate, but he was ready to understand and accept Tony if the situation required it. Tony's eyes were glazed with a cold fury; his masks were all gone, replaced with something different, something terrifying. Jimmy got near Tony, but didn't dare to touch him.

"Well Duck, here's another fine mess I got them into. What have I done? I have her blood on my hands. Is it normal to hate myself?"

Ducky got worried. Tony was beginning to slip into a quiet mode and a quiet Tony always meant trouble. He knew he had to do something to snap him out of this.

"My dear boy, as tragic as this situation is, you can't go around blaming yourself for it. This young unfortunate lady knew what her job had to offer. Don't let her death send you to the ground. She wouldn't want this."

Tony looked at the elderly gentleman; he always had a soft spot in his heart for Ducky and he missed his stories and good advice. But this time it was something else.

"You know Ducky, you're right. What Cobra would want me to do is get revenge. Don't get me wrong Duck! I don't care whenever her killer will be caught dead or alive, but I have to put her soul at rest knowing she's avenged."

Gibbs slipped into Autopsy and got the last words. Oh, he did know what Tony was getting into. The overwhelming feeling for revenge was not something new for him. But he was bound to do something to drag Tony out of this trance. When he tried to say something, it was too late. Tony was already out of the room.

_* Training room *_

Cassie Yates wanted to vent herself; maybe a little kicking and punching the bag would be something helpful. But what she didn't expect was the training room not being empty. One lone figure near the training mats was doing some kind of a dance. Silent, she got closer. Even if the light was low and that area of the training room was almost in shadow, she almost gasped when she recognized the lone warrior. Tony was doing something like a kata with knives. Two mean looking daggers gleamed into the flickers of light and shone pieces of danger. Tony was so entranced he didn't acknowledge the "intruder" and Cassie got a good look at him. His upper torso was bare and looked like a map of pain: scars were crossing up and down, left and right his body. Right in front of her eyes, Tony increased the speed of his movements faster and faster until the daggers became a blur and a wall of fury. She almost could swear a bullet wouldn't be able to pass through it. Tony himself became a blur of motion, moving and spinning like a tornado and the sweat was dripping from him like a rain. With a yell from hell, he threw his knives at the wall. Both of them impaled and the blades gave a long shudder. With his eyes closed, he sighed.

"What do you want, Cassie?"

She jumped in surprise. Did he acknowledge her even though he was so transfixed?

"I didn't mean to spy on you, Tony. But I'm glad I did. What was this thing you were doing?"

He sighed again, wiping the sweat from his eyes.

"Something Cobra taught me. She called it "Walls of Pain". Cass, now you understand why I've told you to watch your own six?"

Taken aback of the sudden change, Cassie stuttered. When she tried to recover, she had a sudden realization about what Tony was talking about and her eyes became wider. After all, who could forget the mess from a day ago?

_* Flashback *_

_Tony heard the yelling from above and he got down on the stairs like a hurricane. When he saw what was happening, he didn't know whether to laugh or to be concerned. "A cry "Get the HazMat suits!" was heard from one of the techs whilst Abby was fuming. Her two suitcases lay opened on the floor with thirty-two secured vials scattered across the table for inspection, along with some mean-looking scalpel blades and even a blow-gun"). What was even more pressing were the three soldiers pointing their rifles at Abby. He sighed._

"_Lower your weapons, she's my friend. I vouch for her."_

_The chief of security gave him a concerned look._

"_Man, if she's your friend, I hate to meet your enemies. We can't let her roam around with all those toxins."_

_He clashed his looks with Abby's. A grin, a mischievous one started to spread on her face, while she was still trying to look innocent._

"_Tony boy, I only brought a few harmless toxins to show you what I learned to do in the forensic examination labs. I'm sure you didn't' think anything else, did you?"_

_He heard one of the technicians dressed in a HazMat suit and trying to gently place the vials in a container, mumble something like "Harmless my ass! Those are a terrorist wet dream, that's for sure!" He glanced at her and under his stare she thumped her feet hard at the floor._

"_Fine, I admit! I don't know yet who's first to suffer the Wrath of Abby! Mister, you are in big trouble! Big-big-big!"_

_Her punch landed on his arm and he tried to laugh, to give her the old Tony. But he couldn't. What he could do was to get her in a bear hug. For the first time in a long period, a lonely tear made way from the corner of his eye. Quickly, he decided to place the rules._

"_Abby, what I want you to do is to pinkie-swear me you won't get near Agent McGee or Agent Cruz without being accompanied by one of my men. No, that's not negotiable. I hate paperwork and I hate even the thought of calling that slimy toothpick from DC if something happened to one of his precious agents during my shift. I get nauseous whenever I even think about him. And second: no threats or mutilation towards whoever you had a past feud with. Deal?"_

Until now, everything was going smooth. But now he had a bad situation on his hands and he already was counting the heads that were to fall.

When he got back in the open, his jaw was clenched and a murderous gleam was there in his eyes. Almost all of his team was assembled and was ready to get their orders. All of them were not shocked, but grieving and the tension was so thick you could cut it with an axe. His dark looks gazed over everyone and all the outsiders were shaken to the core. That was a DiNozzo nobody had ever seen before and the air of command was overwhelming. He started to bark the orders.

"Azazel, you and Hanzo fuel the bird. Tracker, get from Her the written orders. Dealer, make waves and raise the stink in DC. Assassin, go fetch that scum from the CIA. No, don't tell me all of them are scum, 'cause I know it. I mean get KT and secure him. We are heading to the home of our guests. No Eli, we aren't going to the Mossad headquarters, we're going to play with Vance."

Peacemaker gave him a knowing look and he half-smiled.

"Oh, I count on someone to have my back and to rein my leash if I am to be pissed."

He didn't have to turn to see that someone was already behind him. Ninja stood there, silent as a rock. Only her eyes blazed with fury from beneath the mask. He turned to Gibbs.

"Well Gibbs, let's have one last dance! But this time, we'll do it as Frankie: MY WAY!"


	13. Chapter 13

Short chapter. Really short!

Gibbs was really intrigued right now. That's because he was a witness for something private. Sometime during the loading of the plane that was supposed to bring them back into D.C., he was the unseen witness of a little something happened in Tony's team. Near the plane, Tony whispered something to his companion and Ninja reacted badly. She pushed her elbow into Tony`s sternum while she whispered: "Ugh! You're a pig, DiNozzo!"


End file.
